


Дух Старого Леса

by CaptainLuskinia



Category: The Tapestry Series - Henry H. Neff
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Mysticism, kid!Ndidi Awolowo, kid!Nigel Bristow, kid!William Cooper
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLuskinia/pseuds/CaptainLuskinia
Summary: Поход в лес всем классом - это всегда огромная радость для детей. Палатки, звездное небо и мистические истории у ночного костра. Что бы вы спросили у духа, видящего будущее, если бы смогли отыскать его в глубокой чаще? А если бы встретили его еще раз... но уже через двадцать лет?





	Дух Старого Леса

– Это давняя история. Жил-был дух, который мог видеть будущее. Нет, сначала он был человеком. За этот дар его не любили, считали опасным и гнали отовсюду, где он задерживался, пытаясь помочь людям с помощью своей силы. Его считали предвестником бед и несчастий, потому что он предупреждал только о плохом, пытаясь уберечь людей от погибели и невзгод. О хорошем же он предпочитал молчать, прекрасно зная, что так и случится, и рассказывал об этом только тем, кому стоило о таком рассказать. И все же его нигде не любили, и он продолжал скитаться, пытаясь помочь другим, пока однажды не стал духом, навечно прикованным к земле своим даром…

– Это все старые байки, Байрон, нечего засорять умы детей подобными историями, – Анника Кракен презрительно махнула рукой перед лицом, отгоняя тянувшийся в ее сторону дым от костра. Ученики грустно посмотрели на свою руководительницу, преподававшую матанализ у старших курсов, послышались недовольные голоса и шепот.

– История частенько и строится на подобном, Анника, – Байрон Морроу, учитель истории, с улыбкой повернулся к коллеге. Та нетерпеливо выпрямилась, гордо выпятив грудь и собираясь стоять на своем до конца.

– Посиделки у костра в походе – это, конечно, отличная идея, Байрон, – поджав тонкие губы, начала она разнос второму руководителю, принявшему участие в поездке. Как раз таки мистер Морроу и был ее инициатором, а ученики лишь поддержали его, радуясь возможности сбежать с пятничных и субботних занятий. Мисс Кракен же радости детей и своего коллеги не разделяла.  
– Но любая история должна содержать хотя бы толику правды. Везде должна быть своя доказательная база и…

– История – не математика, и доказывать связь двух событий, подобно равенству двух треугольников, здесь не нужно, – продолжая улыбаться, ответил ей Байрон. С другой стороны костра, где находилось большое поваленное и уже высохшее дерево, на котором расположилась женская половина класса, поднялась дрожащая ладошка.

– Мистер Морроу, – позвала Ндиди Аволово своим тихим тонким голоском. – Скажите, а чем закончилась история того духа?

– Хм, возможно, он до сих пор скитается где-то, приходя к заблудшим путникам и помогая им, – обернулся к девочке учитель и подарив ей еще одну теплую улыбку, доставая из кармана свою любимую трубку и при свете огня начиная забивать ее табаком. – Неспроста я рассказал вам историю о нем, легенда гласит, что обитает он где-то в этом лесу.

– То есть, мы сможем его увидеть, если поищем? – подал голос Уильям Купер, один из мальчиков, расположившихся на покрывале слева от раскладных стульев, которые поставили себе учителя.

– Конечно, Уильям, но только если очень хорошо постараетесь, – ответил ему преподаватель, зажигая спичку от костра и раскуривая свою трубку. – Говорят, духов мы видеть не можем, конечно, но есть поверье, что в детстве у кого-то бывают такие способности, правда, со временем они утрачиваются. Сейчас у вас такой возраст, что вы все еще можете их увидеть, если у вас есть этот дар…

– Но это все романтический и безосновательный бред, – прервала его мисс Кракен, грозно посмотрев в его сторону. – Если на сегодня с байками покончено, идите спать. Раз Байрон не может занять вас ничем, кроме сказок, завтра мы прогуляемся по лесу и попробуем изучать растения по тем книгам, которые я вам привезла.

Ученики грустно зашушукались, кто-то негодующе замычал, прежде чем покинуть свое место и начать готовиться ко сну в больших палатках, которые они ставили днем, как только приехали и нашли подходящую поляну.

– Мистер Морроу, – Уильям подошел к историку, пока его друзья собирали пустые тарелки и мелкий мусор, оставленный после ужина, а остальные сворачивали пледы под строгим надзором мисс Кракен.

– Слушаю тебя, Уильям, – пустив кольцо дыма в небо, улыбнулся ему Байрон.

– Скажите, а как зовут этого духа? – к мальчику присоединился Найджел Бристоу, с интересом слушая их разговор.

– Хм, никто не знает, хотя, где-то я читал, что его называют Ронином, – ответил тот, покусывая мундштук своей трубки. – Вы можете попробовать поискать его, когда будете гулять по лесу с Анникой.

– Вот здорово! – Найджел радостно подпрыгнул, схватив Уильяма за рукав. – Пойдем искать его вместе!

– Только не уходите далеко от группы, потеряться в этом лесу очень легко… – сказал мистер Морроу ученикам, которые радостно поспешили в свою палатку, но, кажется, они его уже не слышали.

***

Солнце ярко светило над верхушками деревьев, когда класс наконец-то остановился на привал на небольшой поляне, окруженной кустарником. Посреди нее в круге лежали большие камни, уже поросшие травой и мхом, обозначавшие костер когда-то очень давно. Девочки расстелили покрывало сбоку от валунов и весело расположились на нем, готовя перекус, а мальчики разбрелись по поляне, рассматривая место стоянки. Мисс Кракен внимательно изучала свою книгу, справочник о растениях, стараясь найти что-нибудь интересное для своих неусидчивых подопечных.

– Слушай, Найджел, пока Кракен увлеклась, пошли поищем духа? – Уильям дернул одноклассника в куст у поляны, делая вид, что пристально изучает что-то в его недрах.

– Но ведь она хватится нас, когда будет пересчитывать всех во время перекуса… – неуверенно отозвался Бристоу, садясь рядом с Купером на корточки и отламывая от куста веточку.

– Да не волнуйся, она так увлечена своим гербарием, что на нас даже внимания не обратит, – махнул рукой тот, с воодушевлением дергая Найджела за рукав его футболки. – Мы же не далеко уйдем, походим вокруг поляны, посмотрим, потом вернемся. А если хватится, скажем, что в туалет пошли и немного заблудились.

– Ну-у, тогда давай… – Бристоу встал и неуверенно обернулся в сторону учительницы, но она и правда ничего не замечала, полностью ушедшая в свой справочник, пока мальчики расставляли вокруг ее стула палочки с натянутыми лентами. Купер хохотнул, представив, что не хватятся их еще долго – Аннита Кракен подобные шутки прощать не станет и долго будет читать нотации всем зачинщикам.

– Можно мне с вами? – Ндиди, тихая и неуверенная в себе ученица, показалась из-за дерева за кустом. На ней была белая шляпка с широкими краями, а в руках она держала сверток с бутербродами на всех троих.

– А не боишься? – спросил ее Уильям, следом за Найджелом перелезая через ветки куста и оказываясь под сенью деревьев. Девочка уверенно покачала головой, протягивая одноклассникам еду, которую те тут же попрятали в свои сумки.

– Тогда пойдем, – Найджел первым закинул на спину свой рюкзачок и двинулся прочь от поляны, выбрав путь, чтобы быть скрытым деревьями. Уильям пропустил Ндиди вперед и пошел следом за одноклассниками, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы никто не заметил их ухода.

– Мы недалеко пойдем, покружим тут немного, потом вернемся, – тихо сказал Купер, нагнав подругу, когда, по его мнению, они уже отошли от поляны достаточно далеко.

– Они даже опомниться не успеют, как мы придем обратно! – поддержал его Найджел, останавливаясь, чтобы остальные поравнялись с ним. Ндиди засмеялась и выбежала вперед, придерживая свою шляпу.

– Тогда давайте вместе искать этого духа! – девочка закружилась, и подол ее легкого платьица поднялся в воздух. – Я так хочу его увидеть!

– Мистер Морроу вчера сказал, что он видит будущее, – сказал Купер, догоняя ее. Через несколько мгновений к ним присоединился и запыхавшийся Найджел.

– Я хочу, чтобы он рассказал мне, на кого мне лучше всего пойти учиться! – тяжело дыша, сказал Бристоу, пытаясь не отстать от друзей. – Мои родители вечно твердили, что мое обучение дорого им обходится… Не хочу, чтобы они и дальше говорили, что от меня одни растраты…

– Не волнуйся, они так говорят, чтобы тебе было к чему стремиться, – ответила ему Ндиди. – А я хочу, чтобы он рассказал мне о том, какая у меня будет семья! Я хочу, чтобы у меня было много детей и заботливый муж…

– Вам, девчонкам, только любовь-морковь и важна! – фыркнул Уильям, смешно взмахнув руками.

– А чего ты бы хотел у него узнать? – не растерялась Ндиди, обращаясь к однокласснику. Тот задумался.

– Наверное, хочу узнать, чего мне следует избегать, – задумчиво сказал Купер, притормаживая на ходу. – Ты же слышала мистера Морроу, этот дух говорит только об опасностях. Если так, то я хочу знать, что нужно сделать, чтобы у меня все было хорошо, не зависимо от того, чем будет это «хорошо»…

–Ва-ау! – выдохнул Найджел. – Уильям всегда такой умный, все наперед продумывает!

– И не говори, – засмеялась девочка, пока Купер пытался оправдаться. – Давайте передохнём и поедим?

– Отличная идея! – Найджел воодушевился, останавливаясь и осматриваясь. – Вот здесь отличное место… А, что за место?

– Кажется, мы довольно далеко ушли… – Купер огляделся, пытаясь понять, где они находятся. – Ндиди, ты не запомнила, откуда мы шли?

–Нет, я увлеклась и… – девочка растерянно посмотрела на одноклассников и перевела взгляд на стену деревьев, окружившую их со всех сторон. На ее глаза навернулись слезы и она всхлипнула.

– Не плачь, – Найджел положил руку на ее плечо, пытаясь успокоить. – Не волнуйся, скорее всего, на земле остались следы…

Купер обошел выбранную ими крохотную полянку и покачал головой, не найдя ничего – он и его одноклассники были слишком маленькими и легкими, чтобы утрамбовать траву и прошлогодние листья, устилавшие землю. Уильям попробовал вспомнить приметные деревья и камни, мимо которых они проходили, но лес стоял будто сплошняком и с каждой стороны был абсолютно одинаков, а они были не слишком внимательны, добираясь сюда, и потому никто из них не запомнил ни одного ориентира. Купер пнул сухую ветку под ногой, вспомнив, что стащил из дома отцовский складной ножик, чтобы делать зарубки на коре, если вдруг решит зайти глубоко в лес. Что делать сейчас он совершенно не представлял. Обернувшись к одноклассникам, он почувствовал страх, сковавший их, и нахмурил брови.

– Уильям, что нам делать? – тихо спросил Найджел, всхлипывая и испуганно озираясь по сторонам, будто боясь, что из чащи на них может броситься какой-нибудь голодный зверь. Купер вспомнил, как мисс Кракен предупреждала их, что в этом лесу водятся волки. Осторожно ступая по листве, он приблизился к остальным. Ндиди беззвучно плакала, крепко схватив Найджела за руку, и тот тоже был готов поддаться панике. Уильям знал, что начинать истерику нельзя ни в коем случае, этому его научил отец, когда он еще маленьким потерялся в парке аттракционов. Мальчик взял друзей за руки, тем самым стараясь успокоить их, и ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Давайте не раскисать! Если пойдем прямо, обязательно куда-нибудь выйдем, – предложил он, потянув остальных туда, откуда, как он думал, они вышли. Дети неуверенно зашагали за Купером, продолжая тихонько всхлипывать.

– А если пойдем и будем звать на помощь, нас обязательно услышат и найдут! – ведущий нарочито громко позвал преподавателей, и вскоре каждый один за другим кричал что-нибудь вслух. Через некоторое время это превратилось в игру, в которой они по очереди называли предметы и названия городов, которые начинались на букву, бывшую в конце предыдущего слова. Это немного подбодрило ребят.

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая небо в алые цвета, когда они подошли к огромному дубу. На его ветках расположились длинные плети вьюна, а между его мощных корней порос мягкий мох.

– Как красиво… – выдохнула Ндиди, подходя к дереву и тонкими пальчиками начиная перебирать лозы, цветущие разноцветными колокольчиками.

– Может быть, останемся здесь? – спросил Купера Найджел, усаживаясь на мягкий корень и вытаскивая из своего рюкзачка бутерброд. Уильям кивнул, скидывая рядом с ним свою сумку.

– Надо осмотреться, вдруг здесь небезопасно, – сказал он, пока остальные занимались своими делами. Обойдя дуб по кругу, Купер заметил в кустах, обрамлявших поляну, небольшую прогалину. Между густых ветвей расположилась едва заметная тропинка, петляющая меж деревьев и ускользающая из виду в высокой траве. Осмотрев кустарник на предмет клочков шерсти, которые могли оставить пробиравшиеся через колючки волки, и не найдя ничего подобного, Уильям поспешил обратно к одноклассникам.

– Кажется, я нашел тропинку, по которой часто ходят люди! – выпалил он, обогнув дерево и добежав до массивного корня, где Найджел и Ндиди устроились, чтобы поесть бутерброды. Услышав новости, дети вскочили со своих мест и стали торопливо складывать вещи. Купер подхватил свой рюкзак и первым направился в сторону найденных кустов.

Около небольшой прогалины троица нерешительно остановилась. Найджел с сомнением посмотрел на теряющуюся за деревьями едва заметную тропу.

– Мы и правда туда пойдем? – спросил он, оглянувшись на Уильяма. Тот утвердительно кивнул.

– Уже поздно, а там, скорее всего, есть люди, которые нам помогут, – сказал Купер, поправляя перекрутившуюся лямку рюкзака. – Мы не сможем все время сидеть около этого дерева, уповая на то, что когда-нибудь кто-то пойдет по этой тропе и заметит нас.

Мальчик дождался робких кивков от остальных и первым шагнул на тропу, продравшись сквозь кусты.

Неожиданно сильный порыв ветра вырвался из чащи, заставив ребят закрыться руками, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от него. Воздушный поток сорвал широкополую шляпу Ндиди, подняв ее высоко над головами детей.

– Моя шляпка! – воскликнула девочка, кинувшись следом с протянутой рукой. Быстро среагировав, Найджел отломал торчавшую ветку и помчался за ней. Купер обернулся и попытался пройти сквозь кусты обратно, чтобы помочь однокласснице, но наступил на что-то скользкое и упал, кубарем покатившись по тропе, не в силах даже позвать на помощь.

***

Уильям очнулся, лежа на мягкой высокой траве. Ободранная кожа на локтях и коленях ужасно саднила, и он едва не расплакался, но место, где он оказался, немного отвлекло его от боли. Тропинка, которую он видел, когда был наверху холма, исчезла, будто ее и не было. Деревьев снизу казалось меньше, и Купер попытался рассмотреть дорожку, оставленную им во время падения, но ничего не заметил. Поняв, что подняться обратно у него вряд ли получится, мальчик обернулся в противоположную сторону.

Перед Уильямом открылась широкая поляна, поросшая высокой травой, которая доходила ему почти до пояса. Посреди этого небольшого поля была прогалина, на которой не росло совершенно ничего, лишь стоял большой валун с горизонтально скошенной верхушкой. На нем, подняв голову вверх, сидел человек, рассматривая первые звезды, проступающие в темнеющем небе.

Купер глубоко вдохнул, чтобы позвать его, но застыл, когда тот обернулся и посмотрел прямо на него. Половину его лица закрывал белый прямоугольник с каким-то витиеватым символом на нем. Одним глазом человек внимательно изучал его, не упуская ни малейшей детали.

– Простите… – начал было Уильям, сделав шаг в его сторону. Следивший за ним глаз полыхнул зеленым огнем, а его обладатель ловко повернулся к нему, сев в «позу лотоса» на своем камне.

– Она будет черная, – усталый голос лился будто из ниоткуда. Странный акцент, с которым говорил человек, привел мальчика в еще большее замешательство.

– О чем вы? – помедлив, спросил он. Человек неопределенно повел плечами и сделал странный жест ладонью, будто бы хотел пригладить свои торчащие в разные стороны угольно-черные волосы.

– Подойди, – предложил он, указывая на прогалину перед камнем.

– Кто вы? – спросил Уильям, делая несколько шагов вперед и останавливаясь по пояс в траве, приятно ласкавшей его ноги и ладони, когда он провел по ее верхушкам.

– Я давно забыл свое имя, – ответил ему человек, разводя руками. Купер вспомнил, что ему ответил мистер Морроу перед тем, как мисс Кракен отправила их спать прошлым вечером.

– Вас зовут Ронин? – Уильям сделал еще несколько шагов в сторону камня, продолжая руками перебирать мягкую траву. Человек удивленно на него посмотрел, потом склонил голову, так что его повязка едва не слетела, взвившись в воздух. Мальчик не успел рассмотреть то, что под ней скрывалось, хотя и не очень старался.

– Ронин? – переспросил мужчина, но потом усмехнулся. – Что ж, пусть будет так…

Уильям наконец добрался до него и остановился перед камнем.  
– Скажите, вы – дух леса? – спросил он, рассматривая Ронина. – Я слышал легенду, в которой говорится, что вы видите будущее…

– Я видел, как ты спрашиваешь у меня свою историю, – ответил тот, спуская ноги с камня и вставая в полный рост.

– Мою историю? – удивился Уильям, чуть отшатнувшись от него, когда дух присел перед ним на одно колено и своим цепким взглядом посмотрел ему в глаза.

Ронин осторожно коснулся его щеки и провел пальцами по коже. Его руки были холодными, но прикосновения были приятны, и мальчик непроизвольно придвинулся поближе. Дух трижды дотронулся до его лица и густых светлых волос, оставив в этих местах холодящие следы, после чего поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг в сторону леса.

– О чем ты хочешь спросить меня? – обратился он к Уильяму и протянул ему ладонь, предлагая следовать за ним.

– Скажите, как мои одноклассники? Я увидел тропинку, пошел по ней и… – с беспокойством начал мальчик, но тот покачал головой, призывая его к тишине.

– Не волнуйся, они уже в безопасности, – кивнул ему Ронин. – Но, ты ведь не за тем меня искал, верно? – улыбнулся он и, не дождавшись, когда Купер сделает шаг, первым двинулся в сторону деревьев. Уильям поспешил за ним, на ходу вспоминая, о чем же хотел спросить.

Ступая по мягкой траве следом за своим проводником, Купер подумал о разговоре с одноклассниками, когда они блуждали днем по лесу. Он вспомнил вопрос, который хотел задать духу о своем будущем, об «истории», как выразился тот, но почему-то промолчал. Перед его глазами мелькнула картинка, где Ронин грустно смотрел в небо, сидя на огромном камне и обнимая свои колени. Купер ускорился, догоняя шедшего впереди духа, и схватил его за широкий белый рукав, светящийся в сгущающихся сумерках.

– Скажите, Ронин, – обратился он к своему проводнику, когда тот с мягкой улыбкой посмотрел на него. – Вам не бывает одиноко в этом лесу?

Дух остановился, удивленно подняв бровь, но потом продолжил идти, холодными пальцами взяв мальчика за запястье.

– Иногда кто-то приходит сюда… – тихо сказал он, с грустной улыбкой смотря вперед. – Кто-то теряется в лесу и хочет узнать дорогу назад, а кто-то находит меня, чтобы спросить совет…

– Я тоже искал вас, – тихо сказал Уильям, смущенно посмотрев под ноги. В лесу стало заметно темнее, и он почти не различал путь, по которому они шли. Бледное свечение, исходившее от тела духа, отражалось в каплях росы на траве и листьях кустов, которые ярко блестели, когда они проходили мимо.

– Значит, мне нужно и тебе дать какой-нибудь совет? – с улыбкой произнес Ронин, когда они вышли на широкую поляну, и остановился. Купер встал рядом с ним и огляделся, место показалось ему очень знакомым.

– Где мы? – спросил он у духа, и тот присел на корточки перед ним, положив прохладные руки на его плечи. Из-под ткани, скрывавший его лицо, лился мягкий успокаивающий свет, странный рисунок черным пятном выделялся среди этого лучистого сияния.

– Прошу, остерегайся огня… – тихо произнес Ронин, и в его глазу полыхнул зеленый огонек. Уильям испуганно кивнул, едва не отшатнувшись от духа, и тот тепло улыбнулся, успокаивающе потрепав его светлые волосы. Он посмотрел куда-то в сторону, и Купер рефлекторно повторил его движение. Между деревьями сновали далекие светлячки фонарей, а тишину ночного леса нарушали чьи-то едва слышные голоса.

– Они скоро найдут тебя, – Ронин поднялся на ноги, отпустив мальчика и легонько подтолкнул его в сторону огней. Купер сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед.

– Спасибо, я… – мальчик радостно обернулся, но за его спиной уже никого не было. Уильям растеряно смотрел на то место, где только что стоял дух. Рядом с ним неожиданно упал блестящий предмет, бросая на стволы деревьев желтоватые отблески.

– Все сюда! Это Уильям! Я нашла его! – Мисс Кракен крепко обняла мальчика, упав перед ним на колени, и расплакалась.

– Мисс Кракен, со мной все хорошо, – тихо ответил Уильям, улыбнувшись и не замечая, что по его щекам тоже текут слезы. – Мне помог Ронин…

– И ты правда поверил в эту историю? – из-за деревьев к ним вышел мистер Морроу. – Не волнуйся, теперь все хорошо, идем обратно в лагерь. Все заждались.

– Хорошо! – радостно кивнул Уильям, когда взрослые взяли его за руки и повели прочь от поляны. Он обернулся на деревья за спиной и в последний раз заметил крохотный зеленый огонек среди листвы.

***

Огонь ярко полыхал меж камней, и нестройный гул голосов поднимался в темное небо, разнося на всю округу какой-то веселый гимн. Звон походных металлических кружек и громкий гогот бывалых вояк рушили священную тишину старого леса. Купер, передав одного в стельку пьяного товарища в руки его соседей по палатке, подошел к знакомым низким кустам на краю поляны. С того момента как он, еще школьником, был здесь последний раз, заросли стали гуще и, наверное, выше.

– Ты куда это? – рядом с ним появился несущий дозор сослуживец и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Пойду проветрюсь, – отозвался Уильям, скидывая его ладонь и пробираясь через разросшиеся ветки кустарника.

– Ну, ты это, не пропадай, – озабоченно сказал ему дозорный. – Мы, конечно, не на передовой, но все равно в лесу в этом заблудиться…

– А что такое? – Купер, продравшись сквозь колючки, поправил одежду и обернулся к нему.

– Да я слышал, волков тут полно, – ответил тот, поправляя свою винтовку, висевшую на плече.

– Я нож взял и табельное. Если что, не пропаду, услышите! – Уильям махнул ему рукой и с усмешкой отвернулся. Сослуживец отдал ему честь в ответ и продолжил свой обход. Купер пошел прочь от поляны, с которой во все стороны лились смех и громкие голоса, а еще противный запах какой-то заныканной в брошенной деревне браги.

В этом лесу он не был с того самого дня: заботливые родители больше не отпускали его ни в какие походы, а когда он стал достаточно взрослым, все свободное время Купера заняла учеба, затем работа. А потом началась война. Всех мужчин призвали на службу, и Уильям не стал исключением, попав в какой-то батальон специального реагирования. И хоть его группу держали вдали от линии фронта, солдатам довелось пережить с десяток артобстрелов и отразить нападение нескольких партизанских засад врага.

Купер задумчиво коснулся щеки кончиками пальцев, проведя через три шрама, изуродовавшие его лицо в одном из боев. Он выжил лишь чудом, вовремя заметив огонь и бросившись бежать, чтобы уйти от скорого взрыва. Вспомнив про языки пламени, Уильям остановился и осмотрелся. Сплошная стена деревьев окружила его со всех сторон, и хоть стволы их были абсолютно разными, она, как и тогда казалась везде одинаковой. Посмотрев на заросший мхом пенек с краю полянки, Купер сделал круг по крохотной прогалине и повернулся к нему спиной. На прелой листве четко отпечатались следы его сапог, и он сделал еще один круг, чтобы перестать замечать их.

В прошлый раз он сделал точно так же, ничего не увидел и повел всех в совершенно другую сторону. Закрыв глаза и повернувшись немного вправо, Уильям на ощупь сделал первый шаг под сень деревьев. Было темно, и он брел в сумраке, иногда замечая проблески звезд высоко в густой листве. Дойдя до очередной поляны, он остановился, осматриваясь.

Посреди травы, разделив лужайку пополам, бежал крохотный ручеек, образовав в ее центре небольшой пруд, на поверхности которого плавали белеющие в ночи кувшинки. Между их лепестками парили крохотные светляки, придавая живописной картине уют и теплоту, будто Уильям только что открыл очередную тайну старого леса.

Обведя поляну внимательным взглядом, мужчина заметил в ветвях ракитника небольшую прогалину. С усмешкой он тут же направился к ней, осторожно перешагнув крохотный ручей. За кустами между деревьями вилась едва заметная тропинка, исчезающая где-то в темноте. Купер пробрался сквозь растительность и сделал несколько шагов по ней, ожидая, что она, как и тогда, резко уйдет вниз, но дорожка вилась вокруг деревьев, и он следовал ее изгибам, пока в лицо ему не ударил резкий порыв ветра.

Открыв глаза, Уильям увидел впереди просвет между толстыми стволами и наконец вышел на поляну. Она вся поросла высокой травой, которая едва доходила ему до коленей. Посреди нее располагалась все та же прогалина, на которой неизменно стоял огромный валун с горизонтально скошенной верхушкой. На нем, подняв голову вверх, сидел человек, обнимая колени и рассматривая звездное полотно неба. Он не обернулся, но, даже не видя его лица за все той же повязкой с витиеватым символом, Купер знал, что тот чувствует его приближение.

– Ты читаешь по звездам? – тихо спросил его Уильям, подходя ближе. Трава будто расступалась перед ним, приглашая идти и пропуская к камню. Дух опустил голову и чуть повернулся к нему.

– Я не способен видеть картину в целом, – так же тихо ответил ему Ронин. – Дополняя пророчества тем, что говорят звезды, я могу точнее предсказывать события…

Дух обернулся к нему, подарив теплую улыбку. Купер остановился, как вкопанный, когда на него нахлынули детские воспоминания. Дух спустил ноги с камня и жестом предложил мужчине подойти ближе.

– В таком случае, можешь ли ты сказать, когда закончится эта война? – неожиданно для себя, резко спросил Уильям, останавливаясь перед ним. – Столько всего разрушено, и столько людей погибло, ожидая ее конца…

– Война действительно закончится, – грустно сказал дух, смотря ему в лицо снизу вверх. – Но не для тебя…

Купер пораженно отшатнулся. Он молчал, непонимающе глядя на Ронина, но тот продолжал терпеливо ждать его реакции.

– Огонь преследует тебя на протяжении всей жизни, – наконец сказал дух, поняв, что без объяснений Уильям не будет прислушиваться к нему, как было в детстве. – Ты погибнешь от разорвавшегося снаряда… А она, и правда, черная.

Ронин встал и прохладной рукой дотронулся до его вязаной шапки, которую тот носил, чтобы скрыть один из шрамов. Уильям вспомнил, как дух оставил на его коже морозные прикосновения, и даже вспомнил, как тот прочертил их пальцами – теперь на их месте красовались ужасные рубцы.

– Но в тот раз… – пробормотал Купер, поймав его за светящуюся в темноте руку. – Я не погиб, я был готов благодаря тому, что ты сказал мне в детстве. Можешь ли ты увидеть, как мне избежать смерти снова?

Ронин долго смотрел ему в лицо своим единственным зеленым глазом, и покачал головой, грустно посмотрев вниз.

– Сейчас ни одно мое слово не убережет тебя от гибели. Я читаю звезды, я вижу сотни картин того, что может случится, и нет ничего, что может спасти тебя, – со слезами в голосе произнес дух. – Война и правда закончится, но уже без тебя…

– Так, – прошептал Купер, отпуская его руку, – что же мне делать?

Минуту они молча стояли друг перед другом, думая каждый о своем. Купер хмурился, сжимая кулаки, пытаясь принять то, что он действительно может умереть. Ронин грустно смотрел на землю, пытаясь найти там ответ, ощущая вину за то, что поддался чувствам и не смог скрыть от человека известие о его кончине.

– Ты можешь остаться со мной… – наконец произнес он, подняв лицо и попытавшись заглянуть в глаза Купера. Тот недоуменно поднял бровь и грустно усмехнулся.

– Остаться в лесу до самой смерти? – спросил он. – Так себе перспектива…

– Стать духом леса… – тихо сказал ему Ронин. – Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня, приходят ли ко мне люди? – дух сделал паузу, дожидаясь удивленного кивка Уильяма. – Не приходят! Сотни лет я остаюсь здесь в полном одиночестве, ни звери, ни птицы не приближаются, остерегаясь меня. Лишь ты смог найти меня, я был так рад этому…

Купер пораженно застыл, наблюдая, как череда эмоций от грусти до гнева сменяется на лице лесного духа. Тот с надеждой посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

– Если ты одинок, – задумчиво произнес Уильям, – почему ты не уйдешь отсюда?

– Сила привязала меня к месту, где я погиб, – ответил Ронин, тихо отступая к камню. – Никто не помнит обо мне, не знает о том, что я все еще здесь, и я вынужден в одиночестве ждать, когда кто-нибудь забредет сюда и попросит помощи… – дух остановился, когда его пятка коснулась валуна, и закрыл глаза, опустив голову в кратком поклоне. – Прошу, останься со мной, и я помогу тебе обмануть смерть…

– Стать духом этого леса вместе с тобой? – повторил Купер о оглянулся на деревья, представляя, будто слышит песни и смех товарищей, оставленных в лагере. Сглотнув, он посмотрел на Ронина и грустно усмехнулся. – Что ж, раз я все равно не увижу конца войны, мне нет смысла возвращаться обратно…

Дух удивленно вскинул голову, и его повязка вновь взвилась в воздух, на мгновение открыв Уильяму абсолютно белый глаз. Он отвернулся, будто ничего не заметил, и вновь посмотрел на лес.

– Тебе нужно попрощаться? – спросил его Ронин, с пониманием кивнув в сторону деревьев. Купер посмотрел в его искренний зеленый глаз и покачал головой.

– Мои родители погибли в начале войны, – тихо сказал он, снимая свою шапку и проводя рукой по поредевшим из-за шрамов золотистым прядям. – А сослуживцы, скорее всего, поймут. А если нет, что ж, оно и к лучшему.

– Тогда, мы можем начать ритуал прямо сейчас? – дух вытянул руку с длинным широким рукавом и легко оторвал от него кусок слабо светящейся ткани.

– Да, пожалуй… – кивнул Уильям, наблюдая за действиями духа. Тот осторожно прокусил кожу на большом пальце и оставил на ткани красноватый отпечаток, после чего кивнул на него Куперу, предлагая проделать то же самое. Мужчина аккуратно достал складной нож, доставшийся ему от отца, и так же сделал прокол на коже, после чего оставил след поверх отпечатка Ронина. Тот с улыбкой кивнул и поднял ткань с камня, повязав ее на голове Уильяма так, чтобы она прикрывала шрамы.

– Остался последний штрих… – дух подошел к мужчине вплотную и холодными пальцами коснулся его щеки. – Я передам тебе немного своей силы…

– Хорошо, я… – Уильям замолчал, когда тонкий палец коснулся его губ, призывая к тишине. Ронин смущенно улыбнулся, прошептав что-то, чего он разобрать не смог, и приблизился к нему. Холод поцелуя обжег губы Уильяма, но тот не смог отстраниться. Его тело неожиданно стало легким, и рука, которой он обнял прижавшегося к нему духа, стала приобретать мягкое бледное свечение. Прикосновение Ронина неожиданно стало приятно теплым.

***

– Это очень старая история, я слышала ее еще до войны. Однажды в лесу поселился дух, который мог видеть будущее. Сначала он, конечно же, был человеком. Его дар другие считали опасным, и гнали его отовсюду, где он задерживался, пытаясь помочь людям. Его называли предвестником бед и несчастий, потому что он предупреждал лишь о погибели и невзгодах. Он продолжал скитаться, пытаясь помочь другим, пока не превратился в духа леса. О нем ходили разные слухи, и люди стали приходить в лес, чтобы узнать о грядущем. В один прекрасный день маленький мальчик заблудился в лесу и встретил духа. Тот рассказал ему об опасностях, грозивших на жизненном пути, и мальчик, вернувшись, последовал его советам и вырос прекрасным юношей. Снова оказавшись в лесу, он встретился с духом, вернувшись за новым советом, но тот предсказал ему лишь гибель, и тогда юноша стал вторым духом леса. С тех самых пор они вместе помогают заблудившимся путникам…

– Миссис Кракен, ваши рассказы такие интересные, – улыбнулась Хэйзел Бун, молодая учительница химии. – Мне говорили, что вы не увлекаетесь историей, математика для вас важнее.

– Я побывала во множестве разных мест, – ответила ей Анника Кракен, протянув ноги к огню костра. – Однажды я была в этом лесу и слышала эту легенду от Байрона Морроу. Раньше он преподавал историю у нас в школе, наверное, вы его не помните.

– Вы тогда тоже ходили в поход, миссис Кракен? – громко спросил Макс МакДэниелс, расположившийся вместе со своими одноклассниками на старом бревне.

– Да, – тепло улыбнулась старая преподавательница. – Думаю, тот поход я никогда не забуду…

– Миссис Кракен, а как звали этих духов? – подняла руку со своего места Сара Аманкве, помахивая палочкой с нанизанной на нее зефиркой, чтобы та побыстрее остыла.

Анника удивленно посмотрела на ученицу, потом задумчиво перевела взгляд на звездное небо.  
– Их звали Ронин и… Уильям Купер.


End file.
